


a sword's serenade.

by bledstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, Felix is not great with words...until he is ...., Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: like humming a familiar song, he knew the melody and harmony. he just needed to put it into his words.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 17





	a sword's serenade.

“Do you like me?” Her voice quivered as she stood in the snow, her sage eyes twinkling as her pink lips curved upwards. His ears were red, and he didn’t know quite what to say. Felix was never good with words. He always found actions to be louder, to be better. But even with that, he froze. When she asked him so bluntly about his feelings for her, he didn’t quite know what to do.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know. He did. He knew exactly how he felt for her. He just couldn’t tell when, how, or why he knew. It was as if his feelings for her was a fundamental truth that could not be denied. A law of nature, something that he was bound to reveal sooner or later. 

Maybe he loved her from the beginning. When they were both younger. When their families were not torn by the Tragedy at Duscar. When she still had her father and he still had his brother. Maybe from the moments when he followed his brother to train with Gilbert, when he saw her playing in the snow and opted to stay by her side like a loyal knight rather than play with the other children. Maybe it was when she fell and he carried her back to the manor, the way her red hair kept falling in front of his eyes, and the way her laughter was so sweet to his ears.

Maybe he fell in love with her just a little bit during those precious innocent moments that he had long forgotten. Maybe because she symbolized all that was good in the world. Even after all these years, even after every hellish day he went through, when he looked at her, he saw hope. 

“Yes.” He whispered softly as he inched closer to her and gently cupped her face, watching the way her auburn hair moved against the back of his hand. He always loved the color of her hair, warm and a color that he would associate with her. “Yes. I like you.” 

“Do you…like like me?” She tried again, her voice already a bit giddy and the laughter that she was holding back bubbling forth. 

He watched her become a brilliant mage. Someone who was always aspiring to learn more about her field of study. When he needed help learning spells, she was there to tutor him and teach him the ropes. She was always paired with him because while he could handle the short and mid range attacks, she always had his back when it came to long range ones. She supported his weaknesses so easily that he was glad to have her on his team. 

While he was loyal to the boar to a certain extent. While he was loyal to Sylvain and Ingrid. He knew that if she asked, he would follow her to enemy lines. He would always stay by her side just as she stayed by his. If she asked for him to turn and join the other side, he would. It made sense because his place was always to be her knight. There would never be a day he could ever raise a blade against her, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t.

It just made sense to him. Like holding a sword, he knew it in his heart. Loving Annette was something that came naturally to him simply because it was. When he looked at her, he understood what it meant to have one's heart being outside of their body. He couldn't live in a world without her, he refused to. 

“More than you can imagine.” He said softly as his other gloved hand rose to cup her face. The tender gaze in her eyes, the way she leaned into his touch. This was the girl..not this was the woman that he would stay by. 

“Even my silly songs?” 

“Especially your wonderful songs.” He corrected and the giggle she gave him was enough to make his heart sing. He could feel it beat rapidly against his chest as she shook her head in his hands. The adorable expression that was reserved just for him, the way her nose crinkled, the way her smile grew so that it showed all her teeth. Oh, he really liked that look on her face. The look of pure joy and happiness. He wanted to be the one to give that and more. 

“Felix?” 

“Yes, Annette?” 

“Do you love me?” She asked finally with her hands reaching out to touch his black locks that fell slightly, twirling a lock around her finger. Did she not know that he was wrapped around her finger already? That he would do anything to make her happy. 

Because he loved the happy Annette the most. The Annette who sang songs in the greenhouse, loudly and proudly. The one that would dance under the first snow with her soft eyes twinkling with joy. He loved the happy Annette that looked at him and extended her hand to dance with him. 

He loved the color of her eyes. A light green, a sage that would remind of him of the first bloom. Of the small plants that would burst forth from the white snow and tell them that spring has arrived. He loved the way they crinkled and how when she smiled, how they became mismatched. 

He loved the way she expressed herself with her entire body. Just like how she laughed, it was like music bursting forth from her body. She danced as she giggled, she used her hands as she enthusiastically talked about the latest magical study. Like an open book, there were no secrets to how she felt. Even when she was sad, it was shown in the stiffness of her jaw, the slumped way her shoulders fell, as she tried to stop her heart from breaking again. 

He didn’t like that look at all. How she tried to hide her feelings away, so he would often wrap his arms around her when she looked like she’d fall apart so she could lean on him. He would give her his strength when she felt like she didn't have any. He would shield her from the world just so she could cry on his shoulder. He would be there through the worst moments because even then, she looked beautiful.

“Love doesn’t even being to express how I feel about you.” He finally said before leaning down to capture her lips. The way they tasted, sweet from the pastries she had been sneaking. “Love is merely a word that could not possibly contain my feelings..”

He felt something wet against his cheek and he pulled away to see tears falling from those beautiful eyes. At first that worried him, until he saw her smile, her pink cheeks, the bright twinkle in her eyes. “Really?” 

“They haven’t changed. They will never change. Since we were kids…since we were in the academy…since we were in the war…My feelings for you…have only grown. The more I get to know you…the more I feel it is not enough.” He felt the words leave him before he could stop himself and he wondered where they all came from. He was never good with words and yet..this felt right. What he was saying…felt good to say out loud for once. 

Taking a deep breath, he smiled at her gently before pressing his forehead against hers. “Do you love me, Annette?” 

“Yes…”She whispered back before getting on top of her toes and pressing her lips against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down as she used her actions to speak on her behalf. 

“Will you give me an answer?” He felt himself tease as he peppered her lips with light kisses and was given giggles and joyful smiles that he could never tire of. 

“I will marry you, Felix Fraldarius.” 

**Author's Note:**

> something short and easy but sweet. Honestly..i hope to write more for this pairing because i really do love the whole..tough boy is super soft for sunshine girl and will do anything for her. they are probably in my top three ships for fe3h. i mean... i just really really like them! Also like..just the fact that there is gameplay/dialogue?? of them not being a part of blue lions?? and im here like..wow..felix and annette are really just together always....
> 
> twitter @ bledstars


End file.
